hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Pearson
Blaine Pearson is a 16-year-old Hufflepuff. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Blaine Andy Pearson was born on April 31, 1997 to Molly and James Pearson in Los Angeles, California. Both of them were muggles. Blaine grew up perfectly normally, and the one thing Blaine loved was playing pretend. He would always run around, pretending that he had a wand and was a wizard. One day while he was playing, Blaine accidentally ended up stuck in an unusually high tree. Blaine hadn't climbed it, and he had no way of coming down. Blaine just willed himself to come down and he landed on the ground without a scratch. Blaine was amazed that he had done it without hurting himself. He didn't tell his parents or friends, in case they would think that he was a freak. Blaine often got himself in trouble during class by talking or trying to be the class clown. Many people found Blaine annoying and they would make fun of Blaine for being different. Blaine could care less, though. He had many friends and would stand up for them if they got hurt or bullied. When Blaine was 8, another strange thing happened to him. He started to have dreams about a large school where there were people like him. He still didn't tell anyone about them, in fear they would think badly about him. On Blaine's 11 birthday, he got his Hogwarts letter. His parents were very skeptical, but his mother's sister, Lizzy, was a witch and she told Blaine all about Hogwarts. His parents refused to believe Blaine and Lizzy, and they called Blaine a freak and not normal. This upset Blaine, but Lizzy took him in willingly. She took Blaine to get all of his supplies, and took Blaine to Platform 9 3/4. When Blaien was sorted, he was sorted into Hufflepuff because of his loyalty to past friends and his imagination. Personality Blaine is very bright and fun loving. He is loyal to all of his friends and will stand up for what he believes in. Bliane is very imaginitive, and loves to draw to let his feeling out. Sometimes he can cause trouble by talking or being loud in the hallways. Many people enjoy Blaine because he's pleasant to be around. He is extremely exuberant and happy. He loves music and drawing and will always love art. He's very sweet, caring, and overprotective over his friends. Appearance Blaine has carmel hair usually fluffed up. He has tan skin and bright green eyes. Many girls find Blaine extremely attractive. He is very tall, being 6'1. Wand Blaine's wand is oak wood, 11 inches, and has a unicorn tail hair core. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Blaine is always very happy. *Blaine is extremely sweet. *Blaine is very caring. *Blaine can be overprotective. *Blaine is very imaginative. *Blaine is extremely loyal. *Blaine is extremely attractive. *Blaine is very good at drawing. *Blaine loves music. *Blaine ios very artistic. *Blaine is very creative. Gallery Blaine1.jpg Blaine2.jpg Blaine3.jpg Blaine4.jpg Blaine5.jpg Blaine6.jpg Blaine7.jpg Blaine8.jpg Blaine10.jpg Blaine11.jpg Blaine12.jpg Blaine13.jpg Blaine14.jpg Blaine16.jpg Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Trouble Maker Category:Sixteen Category:American Category:Male